gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormlands
(page under construction) The Stormlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms on the continent of Westeros. The region is so-named for the savage and frequent autumn storms that batter the coast after beginning in the Summer Sea. They are one of the smaller regions of Westeros, thinly populated compared to most of the Seven Kingdoms, and their people have a reputation for being stormy like their weather. The province is known for its fierce warriors and sailors. Noble bastards raised in the Stormlands are given the surname Storm. The Stormlands are ruled from Storm's End by House Connington, the Lords Paramount of the Stormlands. Notable Houses include: Buckler, Caron, Dondarrion, Errol, Estermont, Penrose, Rogers, Selmy, Seaworth, Staedmon, Swan, Tarth, and Wylde. House Baratheon is an exiled House from this region. Pre-RP History Throughout the rule of House Baratheon upon the Iron Throne, the Stormlands thrived and saw much favoritism. They were initially amongst the only backers of the house during the Red Stag War, fighting alongside the Crownlands and later the Reach. Younger sons or brothers were often granted the Lord Paramountcy by the Kings. Most stormlords adored the Baratheons, however, not all seemed to share the view. Recent History First Era During the Ascent of the Lion, many storm lords, including Lord Henry Rogers and Lord Swann, declared for King Harys Baratheon. Orys Connington, the Lord of Griffin's Roost, seized Storm's End following the Sacking of King's Landing and declared himself the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. He simultaneously declared the kingdom for Damon Lannister. House Tarth quickly declared their own support for the Conningtons and Lannisters as well. Henry Rogers was amongst many of the storm lords to perish fighting for the Baratheons. His eldest son, Godric, was captured and refused to bend the knee to House Lannister, leading to his own execution. Lady Alysanne Rogers immediately declared her husband's house for Damon Lannister, acting as regent for her youngest and last remaining son. House Swann was took up charge in leading the Bartheon loyalists in the kingdom. Brothers, Ulrich and Martyn Dayne, led a ragged army of Dornishmen through the marches against the Stormlands, without the official support of their new Princess, who still declared neutrality. The Battle of Stonehelm saw the Orys Connington lead the now somewhat united Stormlands against the Baratheon loyalists. Martyn was taken captive, forcing Ulrich Dayne to surrender. The Dayne brothers were brought to Damon Lannister as hostages, and the battle proved to be a turning point for the civil war. Houses Arryn and Stark declared for House Lannister after hearing about the victory. Second Era Quentyn Tarth, the youngest son of Selwyn the Evenstar, was named to King Damon Lannister's kinsguard. With the help of Ser Quentyn's twin sister, Lady Jeyne Buckler, Alysanne Rogers was able to ensure her house's security following the war. The two ladies arranged for Alysanne's son to be sent to King's Landing as a squire for Quentyn. Orys Connington was named Master of Coin by the new King. he moved to King's Landing at once to take up the position on the small council. Third Era Fourth Era Fifth Era Sixth Era Seventh Era The Tourney of Blackhaven was held by Lord Uthor Dondarrion. All the notable knights of the Stormlands and their families were in attendance. During the final match between Lord Uthor's heir, Durran Dondarrion, and Lord Ory's heir, Alan Connington, the Connington was defeated by the Dondarrion, however, in a fit of rage, he struck down and killed Durran in the middle of the tourney grounds with the entire kingdom in attendance. Eighth Era At Durran's funeral and with many of the storm lords still present, Uthor demanded Orys relinquish his son, Alyn, to him so that he could see justice dealt for his own son's murder. Orys refused to do so, as well as refused to call the act murder. Alan was quickly sent away from Blackhaven and Uthor's rage by his father in the dead of night. With the intent to return home, Alan was under the protection of over a dozen men from both House Connington and Morrigan. While camping and asleep on the road to Griffon's Roost, Alan and his company were attacked and slaughtered by Lord Daven Seaworth, a turncloak and former loyal bannerman to Orys Connington. Daven took Alan as a prisoner, and brought him to Corenna Dondarrion, Durran's sister, as part of a deal he had made with her following the funeral. She took Alyn as her own prisoner in Blackhaven while her father was away and unaware. Uthor Dondarrion along with many other stormlords, most notably the heir to Estermont and House Wylde as well as the second son of the Evenstar, Ser Galladon Tarth, traveled to King's Landing following Alan's sudden departure from Blackhaven. Angered further by Orys' refusal to hand Alan over to Uthor for justice, Uthor went to the Iron Throne to ask for assistance. He met with Queen Danae Targaryen, who after considering what they said, agreed to grant him her leave to deal out justice. She declared Alan guilty of murder and called for his execution. Back in the Stormlands, Orys made it to Griffin's Roost with the intent to reunite with his son, however when he arrived, he was informed that Alan never made it. Enraged at the idea Alan was possibly kidnapped, he returned to his seat of Storm's End with Lord Morrigan and met with King Damon Lannister. Damon chose to side with Orys Connington, his Lord Paramount, in the dispute between he and Uthor Dondarrion. Category:Meta Category:Stormlands Category:Regions